


Dad, I'm pregnant.

by Geekygirl669



Category: 9-1-1: Lone Star (TV 2020)
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Mpreg, Mpreg Tk Strand
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-15
Updated: 2020-03-15
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:02:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23161420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Geekygirl669/pseuds/Geekygirl669
Summary: Tk tells his dad about his pregnancy.
Relationships: Carlos Reyes/TK Strand, Owen Strand & TK Strand
Comments: 3
Kudos: 117





	Dad, I'm pregnant.

Telling Owen he was pregnant worried Tk more than he was willing to admit.  
Tk didn’t know why it scared him so much.  
He and Carlos had been married for almost four years.  
And he knew his dad would be happy to have a grandchild.  
But for some weird reason telling his dad scared the life out of him.

Tk told Carlos that he wanted to tell his dad on his own and Carlos was more than happy to let him. Tk was the one carrying his kid after all.

Tk decided that the best time to tell his dad would over dinner on their day off.

And that’s how Tk found himself sitting opposite his dad nervously fiddling with his wedding ring as he worked up the courage to tell him.

“What’s up son?” Owen asked about half way through the dinner having noticed how nervous Tk looked.

“Nothing’s up.” TK promised trying not to look worried.

“Is everything okay with Carlos?” Owen asked not believing Tk.

“Everything’s great with Carlos.” Tk smiled thinking about his husband. “I’m pregnant.” 

“You’re pregnant.” Owen said as a hug smile broke out on his face. “I’m getting a grandkid.”

“You’re getting a grandkid.” Tk confirmed finally letting his smile come out. 

“This is amazing Tk.” Owen was so happy for his son. 

“Thanks dad.” 

“Why were you worried about telling me?” Owen asked after the two of them had sat in a happy silence for a couple minutes.

“I don’t know.” Tk admitted with a shrug. “I really don’t know why. You’re happy for me and I knew you would be, I just couldn’t help it.”

“Of course I’m happy, you and Carlos deserve this, and the two of you are going to make amazing dads” 

“Really?” TK asked nervously looking down at his hand.

“Yeah you’re going to make an amazing dad. I’ve always known that.”

**********************************************************************************

“So how did it go?” Carlos asked when Tk got home later that night.

“It went great.” Tk smiled as he sat down on the sofa.

“See I told you it would be good.” Carlos told him with a smile as he sat down next to his husband.

“Yeah you told me, you were right.” Tk sighed before he let the smile come back. “He’s really happy about being a granddad.”

“Of course he is.” Carlos placed a hand on Tk’s leg. 

“You can stop it, you were right now drop it.” Tk sighed as he leaned back on the sofa.

“Okay I will drop it.” Carlos promised with a small laugh. “Your dad will be a great granddad.”

“Yeah he will.” Tk agreed as he placed a hand on his tiny baby bump. “He’s a great dad.”

“You’re going to be a great dad.” Carlos promised as he placed a hand on top of Tk’s. “I know you and I know you’ve been worried that you’re not going to be a good dad, but you’re an amazing person, one of the best people I know and I know you’re going to be the best dad.”

Tk smiled as tears welled up in his eyes. “Thanks.” Tk smiled before adding. “You’re going to be a great dad too.”

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked the story and I would love to know what you thought in the comments.
> 
> I have read through and corrected all the mistakes I could find but I might have missed some and if I have please let me know and I will fix them.
> 
> **********  
> I take suggestions for stories on tumbler under the username Geekygirl669.  
> I try and write all the stories suggested and I let you know whether I cant do them and for what reason.  
> I will also credit you in the notes at the beginning of the story if that's what you want.  
> so if you have any story's idea's please just let me know.


End file.
